


The Kids Aren't Alright

by Scientist_Salarian



Series: THE DURINS AREN'T AS MAJESTIC AS THEY THINK THEY ARE [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Another in the Durin's falling over, THIS IS THE SADDEST THING EVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scientist_Salarian/pseuds/Scientist_Salarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frís dies</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Aren't Alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> Thráin should apologise for writing this and making me sad again
> 
> using Dets' characters and universe as every other story in this series

_Frís_

 

The heat, the unbearable heat!

 

It burned her lungs with every breath as she kept pace with her family.

 

Frerin clutched Dís tightly to him as they ran just ahead; Thráin's knuckles were white where he held onto Thorin's wrist.

 

They had to run they had to flee!

 

"Amad!"

 

"Keep your eyes forward Frerin!"

 

"Mam!"

 

"It's alright Dís mam's here!"

 

It was hard to be heard over the screaming and the thunderous roars that echoed all around them.

 

Smaug had come.

 

The very breath was knocked from her as she hit the ground the hem of her gown snagged on a jagged piece of rock.

 

Her leg ached; a sharp pain rocketed up her body as she tried to stand.

 

Frerin was the first to look back; she saw the panic in his eyes as he frantically searched for her.

 

You have to get out!

 

She couldn't find her voice; Frerin had called his father back.

 

No no no you have to get out!

 

Thráin ordered them to run, she saw Thorin's look of defiance.

 

"Thorin take your brother and sister and run!"

 

Thorin bowed his head and Frís could see his tears as he grabbed Frerin and led them out.

 

"I'll be right behind you I promise..."

 

She whispered, watching them go, looking up to see Thráin fighting his way against the crowd to her.

 

"No don't worry about me! Go to them. You CANNOT leave them alone! I'll be right behind you!"

 

Please don't leave them alone they cannot lose us both!

 

She tried to push herself up again, her body flooded with pain as her legs buckled and she fell to her knees.

 

He had nearly reached her when there was a deafening crack as the ceiling gave and rock and marble fell into the hall between them.

 

The screams only grew louder as they were plunged into darkness, suffocating darkness.

 

She covered her mouth to stifle her cries, tears streaming down her face and beard.

 

She could hear his voice on the other side of the debris, yelling frantically to her. Thráin, oh her beautiful husband and she’d never see him again.

 

They cannot get out.

 

The heat came again, the very walls were melting...

 

_Thráin_

 

"Frís..."

 

His voice broke and his legs fell out from under him and he dropped forward palms pressed to the floor.

 

"Frís!"

 

He was up again, clawing at the rubble trying to get through, he HAD to get through!

 

He could hear their voices on the other side a terrified chorus of anguish and despair.

 

Then they stopped.

 

His heart fell and he could taste the bile in his mouth as a pulled his hands away from the now white hot rock.

 

He couldn't save her.

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdul (courtesy of Dwarrow Scholar):  
> amad - mother


End file.
